Nightmares
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: Kali's having horrible flashbacks! What will she do to forget and what are they about? Once again, John Carter comes to the rescue! And what about Jake and Abby? Well read and find out. I'm sure you'll be surprised :)
1. A new hobby

Disclaimer I don't own these characters, I'm not making money from them they are just being borrowed. Kali's mine though, you can't have her!

Author's Note  Okay I'm gonna roll with the Abby and Jake relationship for this story and maybe a few more. It's not gonna go CARBY soon, or maybe at all… you'll hafta keep reading my stories. And plz review!

The bottle was now empty and I couldn't remember how many other coolers I had had before this one. Hmm… Three? Maybe four…

"Scott?" I call.

"Yeah babe?" he appears by my side and nuzzles my neck.

"How many drinks have I had?" I ask.

"I dunno how many?" he grins.

"I was asking you!" I go to slap him but misjudge the distance and end up on the floor instead.

"Kali are you okay?" Amy asks as she stumbles over to me.

"Yep yep, I'm _dandy!_" I say dramatically.

"Dandy?" Trevor asks.

"Yep, I'm _dandy!_ Abby said that today and now I say it," I explain and break out laughing.

Then we're all laughing and I know that we're so drunk. I had told Abby that I was sleeping over at Julie's house… Which was true, I had gone to Julie's place, dropped my stuff off and we had been here ever since. But where was Julie?

"Julie? Where's my Julie?" I ask no one in particular.

"She went in the back room with Andy," Scott says as he helps me to my feet. He sits me on the couch and takes a seat next to me. I snake my arms around his neck and his hands glide around my waist. Our mouths meet and my blood heats up. But breathing becomes necessary and we pull away, our breaths ragged.

"I should go get her, we have to go," I whisper.

I get up and walk zigzagged to the back room.

"Julie! Julie come on we gotta go home, it's past three. I'm coming in on the count of five and I don't wanna see anything that will scar me," I giggle at the last statement and open the door without counting.

Julie is stumbling around the room pulling on her clothes and Andy is doing the same. I crack up again and the room starts to sway a bit. Scott is there though and picks me up, except I think my mini skirt rose up and is showing my underwear so I squirm around a bit until he sets me back down.

"See ya later," I tell him and grab a final kiss before following Julie out the door.

…………………..

We head down the streets and I have no clue where I am. But Julie seems to know and she grasps my hand in hers and leads the way, as though she was an adult and I was a small child. I laugh at this thought.

"I don't know where we are," I complain.

"Shh it's okay I know the way, we're almost there," she shushes me.

I totter behind her quietly and look at all the lights from houses and such. But then I trip over my feet and end up on the ground. Julie hovers over me trying to stifle her laughs in the quiet streets.

"Kali have you ever drank before?" she questions as she pulls me to my feet.

"Yes," I say in a dignified tone.

She gives me a weird look.

"Okay, okay I haven't," I say a bit sheepishly.

She jus laughs and grabs my hand again and we continue our journey to her place. And finally I see her house looming in front of us. Thank God! We head around the side and go to the big oak tree in the backyard. We had snuck out around eleven and climbed out her window and down the tree. Easy when you're sober. I wasn't sure if I could do it now.

"I'll give you a boost," Julie says and kneels on the grass with her hands together. My foot hovers over them, and I step on it quickly and grab the branch before I hurt her.

"Ouch," she cries.  
"Shh! What did I do?" I hiss as I pull myself up and start climbing the branches.

"Your shoes dummy, they hurt me," she whispers harshly as she follows me up.

"They're just kitten heels," I say as I walk across the top branch to the bedroom window and climb in.

"Well they still hurt," she moans, "And I could see up your skirt when you climbed the tree, nice underwear." She smirks and walks into her closet to change into some pajamas. I pull mine on and lie down on the cot beside her bed just as she enters again.

"Nighty night," I say, snuggling into my blankets.

"Night," she mumbles.

……………………

Oww. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My heaaaaad!

I lie still and take deep breaths, wondering why my head hurts so much. Oh yeah, I was at Scott's last night and what happened? Oh yeah I drank. This must be a hangover. I don't think I like this part.

I sit up slowly and see that Julie's bed is empty. The clock reads 1:47pm. I sit up slowly and look for the jeans and top I had worn to Julie's yesterday. (I had borrowed Julie's pink mini skirt and a white tank top to go to Scott's.) The jeans were easy to find so I pulled those on but when I couldn't find my t-shirt I grabbed a blue sweatshirt from Julie's closet and headed downstairs to find my friend.

"Good morning Sunshine," Julie chirps as I stumble into the bright kitchen.

"Shut up," I grumble.

She walks over to me with a glass of water and some pills. I choke them down without asking.

"They'll ease your headache," she explains.

We sit in silence and my splitting headache soon lessens into a dull throb.

"I hafta go now, I promised Abby I'd be home by 2:30," I tell Julie as I slid off the stool and headed for the door.

"Okay see ya in school tomorrow Kals, love ya," she waves from the door.

I wave without looking back and jog back home.

………………….

The shower's running when I get into the apartment but as I head to my room it turns off.

Good timing Abby, I think to myself.

Yet when I pass Abby's bedroom on the way to mine, I see Abby doing her hair.

"Hi Abby," I grin.

"Kali oh um hi sweetheart," she stammers.

Footsteps stop behind me and I turn quickly before he can hide.

"Hiya Jake!" I smile brightly to the man in front of me dressed only in a pink towel.

"Hi Kali," he says and rushes back to the bathroom.

I laugh at Abby's horrified face and continue to my room. I like Jake, he was there for me that day last month when I needed to tell someone about Abby's going to that funeral. And I guess since then they've been going out.

I plop onto my bed and listen to Jake exit the bathroom and run to Abby's room. The door shuts and I can hear Abby's laughter. I realize that I still smell like last night's booze and hurry to the bathroom, lock the door, strip off my clothes and step into the shower before Jake tries to get into the bathroom again.

Nervousness takes a hold on me and I scrub my body fiercely and wash my hair three times in fear of Abby finding out. I figured that she would flip out ten times more than anyone else would since she had been an alcoholic.

So I smelled pretty sweet when I joined Abby and Jake in the living room where they were cuddled on the sofa watching a movie.

"How was your sleepover," Abby asked as I sat down on the chair beside the couch.

"It was fun." I smiled, "How was yours?"

Abby blushed but Jake was witty about it and retorted with a "It was fun."


	2. I don't like him anymore!

Author's Note: Okay I'm no longer sure what I want to do with Abby and Jake and Carter. I need some suggestions because I don't want to lose and readers. I'd also like some opinions on Wendell. Let me know, your suggestion could really help my story build.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snow was falling lightly the next afternoon as I walked into the ambulance bay after school. I was almost to the door when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Sam and her son Alex, walking towards me. Alex sprinted over to my side and wrapped me in a big bear hug. Although he was a good few inches shorter than me and three years younger, he liked to protect me.

"Hey hot stuff," I say with a wink.

"Hi Kali, are you okay? You look tired," he asks in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. Hey Sam," I tell Alex's mother as she catches up with us.

"Hey Kals, you hanging out here for a while?" she asks hopefully.

"Uh no I'm just here to check in. Why, what time do you get off?" I question.

"Not until early tomorrow morning, Luka's going to take Alex home when he get's off in a few hours," Sam hints.

"I'll take him home with me, Alex you wanna come hang out with me?" I offer.

"Kali thank you so much you're a star," she beams.

I grin and put my arm around Alex's shoulder as we escape from the cold into the warmth of the ER.

……………………

Abby and Jake are flirting outrageously with each at the front desk and I breeze by over to Carter who's trying to ignore them.

"Hey John," I smile and reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me off the ground and squeezes me tight before setting me back down.

"Hi Kals, what are you up to?" he asks with his warm smile.

"Nothing much, just came in for a minute, I'm gonna head home now with Alex," I explain.

"I see I see, okay well have fun and are we still on for this weekend?" he winks.

"Sure are! What are we gonna do?" I ask excitedly.

"That's a surprise, you'll have to wait," he says mischievously.

I stick my tongue out at him and bounce over to where Abby and Jake were. Except they're not there anymore. Damn!

"Hey Kali," Susan sneaks up behind me and I grin when I hear her bubbly voice.

"Hey Susan," I say as she grabs me into a quick hug.

"We still going shopping Wednesday afternoon?" she inquires.

"Absolutely, I'll meet you here after school," I reply brightly.

"Okay good, well I gotta run so I'll see ya then," Susan says before hurrying off down the hall.

Abby is still no where in sight so I wander around the halls, peaking into rooms but I still can't seem to find her. I pass a darkened room and open the door to find Jake and my big sister making out like no tomorrow. I clear my throat loudly. They jump apart.

"Abby I'm going to take Alex home with me, see ya later." I say and turn on my heel to head for home. I'm fuming now. I had liked Jake at first but now it seemed he was always around. And I didn't know him that well. I missed the time when it had been just Abby and I. As I'm half way across the ambulance bay I realize that I forgot to take Alex on my out. With a groan of frustration I go back to get him.


	3. The first flashback

Author's Note: Okay I now have your opinions and comments, so I'm gonna roll with an idea a got because it's awesome and you're just going to have to read to see what happens. It might turn out just the way YOU want…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Alex and I enter the apartment, I'm relieved to see that when Jake left this morning he didn't leave the usual mess. But then again, maybe Abby cleaned up after him. I had been thinking about Abby and Jake's relationship a lot these past few days and was starting to wonder why she would go out with someone younger than herself. It seemed a bit juvenile.

"Kali can I have a snack?" Alex asks as I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah okay sure, what do you feel like?" I ask as we look through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Uhhhhh I want….. This," he says triumphantly holding up a bag of chips.

"Sounds good, I'll grab some soda," I call as he goes into the living room and turns on the TV.

I pour the drinks and bring them into the living room for the two of us and pull out my homework. Alex munches on the chips and slurps his drink as I write out an essay for my English class.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework," I inquire an hour later as I finally finish mine.

"After this show I will," he mumbles without taking his eyes off the TV.

"No way mister, you gotta do your homework. Grab your bag and go work in the dining room, Luka's going to be here in a few hours so we'll still have time to hang after you're done," I instruct and nudge him off the couch.

He walks away grumbling and I can't help but laugh as I turn to the TV and switch the channel from cartoons to music videos. But my eyes can't focus and they soon begin to droop.

"_I need some help over hear!" someone screams._

_Doctors rush over to the admit desk and I open the door of the doctor's lounge to see what's up. Abby's lying in John's arms. Her scrubs are covered in blood…_

"Abby!" I scream out.

"Kali, Kali what's wrong?" Alex hurries out from the dining room with fear in his eyes. For me, or of me? I don't know.

"Where's Abby?" I question with wide eyes.  
"She's still at work, are you okay?" Alex asks cautiously placing a hand on my shoulder.

I focus on him before taking a deep breath and nodding. He sighs and sits down beside me. We stay that way until Luka comes to pick Alex up. And long after the sun goes down, I sit in the dark trying to figure out why my mind was now trying to make me relive that awful night that happened over a month ago…


	4. I don't like her at all!

Author's Note: Muahahahahaha! Wendell totally get's dissed in this chapter. Carter is looking sweet again by ignoring Wendell when Kali's there and I love it. Stupid Wendell…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angrily I kick over a garbage can as I stomp down the halls. I was being sent down the Principal's Office for falling asleep in my French class. I hadn't slept last night, I was too afraid that I'd have another dream about the kidnapping. So today I had fallen asleep for like two seconds and the teacher flipped out!

I walk into the office and am immediately seen by Mrs. Parker. She pulled the whole "Is everything alright at home dear?" thing and I lied and said that I had been up late doing my essay for English. It worked well and by the time I left, I was feeling sure that they weren't going to call Abby.

As I head back to class I change my mind and decide to skip my last period class. It's a sunny winter day and the world is white and gleaming as I walk home. I decide that I'll stop by Alex's school and walk him to the ER. So by the time I get there the kids are already pouring out and I spot Alex running out the doors with some friends. He doesn't notice me and I grab him by the arm as he sprints by me.

"Hey hot stuff," I say with my usual wink.

"Kali! You coming with me to the ER?" he asks with a grin and a hug.

"Sure thing, let's go," I say and clutch his hand. We walk by some of his friends and they whistle loudly. Normally I would have reacted but these were ten year olds. We walked on and I was glad when Alex started chatting about everything and anything, it gave me something to focus on.

As we enter the ambulance bay Carter is leaving with Wendell. She talking a mile a minute and avoids looking my way. Then it hits me! Carter hasn't seen me yet and Wendell doesn't want him to. Why though? I gripe Alex's hand and pull him over to Carter and Wendell. Wendell is still talking and I jump between them and up into Carter's arms.

"Hi Carter," I cry with a huge grin.

"Hey you, cute uniform," he grins back.

I then realize I hadn't changed into jeans before I left school (like I usually do,) and I was still wearing my grey and navy plaid school skirt. My blouse was still on but it always was since my coat would cover it. I hated being in public places in my uniform!

"I forgot to change when I left school, I wanted to pick up Alex," I explain, cuddling closer to him.

"Your cold," he says as he holds me close.

"I know," I agree, "Oh hi Wendell, how are you?"

"I'm good Kali, thanks," she says in a fake voice.

"Where are you two off to?" Alex asks them innocently. He knows I don't like Wendell. I love this kid!

"We were just going to get coffee, you guys wanna join us?" Carter offers, oblivious to the tension between Wendell and I.

"Sure," I say brightly and squirm out of Carter's arms to the ground where I take hold of Alex's hand and Carter's too. Wendell walked beside Carter but I had his attention. After all, I was practically his daughter/little sister right?


	5. The second flashback

Author's Note: Once again, Wendell is looked down upon. Guess who tells her off! Yep, Super Kali!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's hard to see as I fumble around in my bag for my key. The light is dim and the bulb closest to our door keeps flickering. With a sigh of defeat I knock loudly and hope that Abby's home by now. It's pretty late so she should be.

After stopping at the Jumbo Mart, we had brought Alex back to the ER (where I told Abby I would be with Carter for the evening,) and then Carter had taken us skating. At one point I had gone to use the public bathroom (eww!) and Wendell had followed me.

-0o0o0

"Do you not like me or something?" I had asked coldly, as I exited the stall to find her at the sinks.

"I beg your pardon?" she replied.

"You heard me," I sneered.

"No I don't have a problem with _you_… But you're a Lockhart girl, John adores you and he spends lots of time with you and Abby. I know-" she starts to explain.

"Actually, my last name's Richardson, Abby's my half sister. And John and Abby have been through a lot together, they're really good friends. So if you're the jealous type, I suggest you end it now. John also has Kem, I doubt you'll be able to break his ties with her," I interrupt in a hurry.

She glares at me and I stalk by her. As I push the door open she grabs my arm roughly and pulls me back.

"Listen, I see your point but you should try to see mine, but I'll try harder to lighten up okay?" she say quietly.

"Good," I pull my arm away and leave quickly. She still didn't say sorry.

-0o0o0

No one answers the door so I turn to catch a cab back to Carter's when the door finally opens.

"Forget your key," Jake asks as he opens the door.

"Can't find it, it's too dark in the hall," I mutter pushing past him and into the apartment.

"Yeah, I'll fix that bulb tomorrow," he offers.

"Sure okay. Where's Abby?" I inquire, looking around to see it's only him here.

"Her shift ends at ten, so she'll be back in an hour," he tells me with a hopeful smile.

Then I realize what he's trying to say! Eww!

"Okay well I'm going to do my homework and then go to bed so good night," I scurry to my room and place my desk chair under the doorknob. Eww!

I have to tell Abby! But he didn't really do anything, I can't _prove_ that he wanted to…

As I start to change into my pajamas, there's a knock on my door and the knob rattles.

"One minute Jake, I'm changing!" I yell in frustration.

But the doorknob rattles a bit more and I yank on my top as fast as I can before yanking open the door.

"What is it?" I hiss.

"I just thought I'd let you know I was going to pick up Abby my shift starts now so I'll see you tomorrow after school," he says throwing his hands in the air.

I then realize I got the wrong idea from him earlier and blush.

"Sorry Jake, okay thanks for letting me know," I say sincerely.

He smiles and then leaves. I go into the living room and flip on the TV. But there's nothing good on at this time of night. I turn it off and go back to my room and turn on some music. I still feel antsy. And cold, but Abby doesn't like to pay for the heat so I'' not aloud to turn it up too high. I jump into bed and draw my blankets around me. I soon stop shivering and feel myself falling asleep. But I really want to see Abby and hang out with her for a while so I fight off sleep. But I guess it doesn't work…

_Abby is placed on a gurney and at least 5 doctors wheel her off to trauma 1. I scurry behind them at a distance, unnoticed. _

"_John what happened?" Susan is screaming at him as they start IV's and start stripping her clothes._

"_I don't know, she ran in and started banging on the doors. When I opened it, she fell in my arms!" he yells. But there are tears in his eyes._

_Susan's crying too, so is Neela, Sam, Luka and everyone else in the room._

_I heave a sob and slid to the floor. Alone._

I sit up in bed and gasp for breath. Tears are running down my cheeks and I wipe them away. A quick look at my digital clock shows 11:52pm. I creep out of bed and pad down the hall to Abby's room. She's fast asleep so I tip toe across the floor and crawl in to the bed beside her.

"What's wrong?" she breathes.

Guess she wasn't asleep.

"I had a bad dream," I whisper back, realizing that I sound like a toddler.

"Okay," she replies and wraps her arms around me. I snuggle close to her and breath in her familiar scent. She strokes my hair and I am soon soothed into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. The final flashback I couldn't help her

Author's Note: Answer to a question I received, Kali is fourteen. This chapter is rated PG-13.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes slowly open and I see Abby sleeping beside me? Huh? Then I remember sneaking in here last night. Her arms are still wrapped around me and I feel calm. I cuddle closer to her let myself feel comforted. I never had a mom; Abby sometimes played that role for me, along with being my sister. But soon her eyes open and see me staring at her.

"Hi sweetheart," she says in her whispery voice.

"Good, morning," I reply softly.

"You okay?" she questions.

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep here last night," I mumble, somewhat embarrassed.

"No problemo you're a snuggly person," Abby laughs. I giggle and role over to check the time.

"Oh my gosh it's 10:20! I'm late for school!" I exclaim while jumping out of bed and dashing for the shower.

"Kali it's a PA day, there's no school remember?" Abby's voice calls out just as I'm about to step into the shower. Oh yeah. I slip my pajamas on again and go back to Abby's room.

"I knew that," I unconvincingly tell her as I peek my head into her doorframe.

"Sure you did. Now go make me some coffee please," she instructs me and wraps herself deeper under the blankets.

I make my way to the kitchen and start the coffee. While waiting I turn the heat up a tiny bit as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey Kals, wanna come hang out this afternoon?" Julie asks brightly.

"Um okay sure. When and where though?" I inquire.

"Amy's, they guys might show up too. Scott says he misses you," she says pointedly.

"Well I hope he's there because I'll be there. Is three okay?" I suggest.

"Sounds great, see ya then girl," she says.

"Okay bye," I hang up.

I pour out some coffee, add the sugar and milk and bring it back to Abby.

"Who was that?" she asks as I hand over her coffee.

"Julie, she wants to hang out this afternoon," I explain, crawling under the covers beside her in an attempt to get warm.

"Okay I'm on at three so I can give you a ride," she offers.

"Great, but we're going to Amy's," I say, happy that I wont have to walk in the cold.

"Alright, I'm off at three in the morning though so I can't pick you up. How about you go to Carter's after his shift, I'll give him Amy's address and he can pick you up," she tells me.

"Sounds good, but what time is he off?" I ask.

"Um ten I think," she tries to remember.

"Perfect," I grin.

……………..

Music is already blaring as I walk up the steps, I know they wont hear me if I knock so I let myself in.

"Kali!" Julie shrieks with delight as I take off my coat.

They're all sitting in the living room and all sorts of alcoholic drinks are everywhere.

"Hey how's it going?" I greet everyone.

I grab a bottle of something a take a huge gulp. Knowing that I'll be drunk in an hour or two comforts me, being somber makes you think about things too much…

"Hey sexy, I haven't seen you since Saturday," Scott says, getting up and placing his hands around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck and we share a sweet, long kiss. Our friends hoot and cheer. I break away with a cheeky smile.

"I missed you," I whisper.

He doesn't reply but takes my hand and pulls me towards the back room. Amy winks at me and I giggle as I follow Scott. He closes the door and pulls me to him. I take another swig of my drink and press my lips against his. His tongue caresses mine and he holds me tightly. We stumble towards the bed I hear the bottle break as I drop it on my way down to the bed. My hands are roaming his body and I think that maybe this will help me forget. Just maybe. He's pulling my black sweater off me, I'm fumbling with his red shirt, and I feel so… focused. But what am I doing? This was not Kali who adored her older sister, Kali who was independent and dealt with things. No this was a Kali who would do anything to forget awful things. I wasn't this girl!

"Stop!" I cry, sitting up and pushing Scott off me.

"What baby?" he asks is a raspy voice.

"No, I don't want this, I can't I'm sorry," I kiss him lightly and pull my sweater back on.

"Kali c'mon babe, what's wrong?" he tries to pull me back.

"I have some things to think about!" I call as I rush out of the room, make a pit stop at the door to put my coat on and dash out the door. Ignoring my friends' shouts.

I hurry down the street and try to think of somewhere to go and what to do. I soon realize that Ray and Neela live a block away. So with renewed energy I head towards their place.

………………….

"Yes?" Neela's voice crackles over the intercom.

"Neela it's Kali, can I come in?" I beg.

The reply is a loud buzzer and I quickly open the door and down the halls to their apartment.

The door opens before I knock and Neela ushers me in with a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" the British doctor asks me.

"I was at a friend's house and things got a little out of hand so I took off. I hope you don't mind," I say shyly.

"No, no of course not," she replies quickly.

I nod and my body slumps against the couch.

"Do you want to take a nap?" she offers, already tucking a blanket around me.

"Thanks Neela," I mumble sleepily and drift off.

_The doors crash open and Susan walks out. I watch her from my place on the floor. Then the door swings open again and Neela follows Susan down the hall. _

"_Dr. Lewis," she calls._

"_What Neela," Susan turns on her heel and Neela stops just in time._

"_I- I just wanted to see if you were alright," Neela offers._

"_No Neela, I'm not alright. That's Abby in there, and she obviously went through something tonight. And we can't help her!" Susan screams._

"_It's not your fault," Neela tells her quietly._

"_IT IS MY FAULT!" Susan shrieks and falls to the floor in tears._

_Doctors and nurses gather around and comfort her, no one is with Abby now. I go in and stand by her side. Abby's eyes blink and open, they stare at me unfocused. Fear._

_I shake her and she doesn't look at me. She's looking through me… I'm not there. I sneak off and go home alone._

"Abby!" I bolt upright and my eyes are wide. Neela is instantly beside me.

"What's wrong Kali?" she inquires, gazing into my eyes.

"I was there, that night, that Abby was…" I break off as tears start running down my face.

"Oh sweetheart," she hugs me and I sob into her neck.

"She looked so scared, so different," I chock out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, she's alright now. Kali I'm so sorry, no one knew you were there," she says into my hair.

"She never talked to me about it, she dealt with it herself, I couldn't help her," I say between sobs.

"I know, I know, she didn't let anyone help her. We all wanted to, but she wouldn't let us, it's what she wanted to do," Neela explains softly.

I pull away and look into her eyes. She offers a gentle smile and I swipe at the tears on my face.

"Let's go to the hospital and talk to Abby," she says and pulls me toward the door.


	7. I should tell Abby

Author's Note: Wow I read over the story and there are a TON of typos! Sorry about that folks, I usually rush through them and that's probably the cause of the typos. I'll pay more attention.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kali, your early," Susan says as I walk into the ER behind Neela.

"Oh yeah well I just have to talk to Abby and stuff first. I'll just… hang around until your ready," I say quickly. I totally forgot about shopping day.

"Sounds good," she smiles and goes back to her charts.

"Uh Dr. Lewis do you know where Abby is?" Neela asks.

"Oh yeah sorry Neela, she's um… I think she's in the lounge," Susan informs us, briefly glancing up at us.

Neela starts for the lounge and I slowly follow her. This is really weird.

"Hi Abby," Neela says as we enter the room.

"Oh hey Neela, hi Kali," she smiles at me. I love how I can make her smile just by being in the same room as her.

"Abby, Kali needs to talk to you," Neela says in a serious tone.

"Oh okay," Abby looks totally puzzled.

"Um, Neela can you stay here," I ask her as she's about to leave.

"Of course," she says in her British accent.

We all take a seat on the couch and I feel very, _very_ nervous. I take off my coat for something to do.

"Abby, you know that night… That night you were…" I trail off. I can't do this.

"Yes," she answers in a strange voice.

"Well… I was here, I saw you I went into your room and everything and you didn't even know I was there. I was so scared and no one ever knew but lately I've been dreaming about it and I don't know what to do," I explain in a rush.

"Sweetheart… I'm so… oh honey," Abby looks so horrified. She opens her arms and I bury myself in her tight embrace. I start to cry again and I feel Abby's tears hitting the top of my head. Neela obviously left because Abby never ever cries. Oh my God! Abby never cries, she's crying now, in front of me! I pull away and stand up, glaring at her.

"Abby I wanted to help you, you shut everyone out! You ignored it and it wasn't done yet, _I'm _not done with it yet! I _tried _to talk to you, or let you rest, and you let it go, as if it were nothing! You were gone for _three_ hours Abby! Three! And then you came in, got treated and never talked about it. And on top of all that, you went to the funeral! You went back to them! I was so scared, but I supported you because it was what _you_ wanted! It was the only way you let me help you! I was there!" I'm grasping for breath now, my lungs are tired from my screaming and hysterics.

I look at Abby, she sits in shock, staring at me. I glance at the door and see a bunch of doctors and nurses staring at me. I guess I was pretty loud. Everyone looks shocked! I sprint past them and out the doors. I don't know where I'm going but I run, I run as though I'm running for my life. And maybe I am.

Soon I stop, my lungs are burning and I'm shivering like crazy without my coat. I look around and have no clue where I am. But the sky is turning black so I keep walking. Pretty soon I find a coffee shop and stop there to warm up. It's cozy inside and the heat's cranked up. I slide into a booth and a grandmother-looking waitress comes over.

"What will you have dear?" she asks gently.

I check my pockets and discover a dollar and eighty-seven cents.

"Um a small coffee please," I say in a voice above a whisper.

She leaves and returns almost right away with my warm beverage. I wrap my hands around it and let the warmth spread through my body. It must be about five or six o'clock by now. They're probably looking for me…

I quickly finish my drink and go to the counter to pay.

"Oh it's on the house dear," the waitress smiles.

"Thank you, but here," I say handing over my money. "Do you know where we are?"

"Oh yes dear, we're on Third West, just around the corner form that big Carter mansion," she tells me.

There is a God!

"Really? Which way?" I ask eagerly.

"Out the door and to the left, about a block away," she smiles and goes to her next customer.

I dart out the door and run down the street like a mad woman. And I suddenly see it! Home! I push the gates open and run down the driveway. The door is in front of me and I go in and see a room full of police officers. Carter and Abby are standing in a corner talking to an officer. The rest of the ER staff also seems to be here, sitting on sofas.

"Abby!" I cry and the room goes silent as I rush into her arms.

People are all over us, hugging me and scolding me and kissing me and crying and I cling to Abby through it all. Abby, my rock, my idol, my sister.

I feel Carter wrap his arms around both of us and he kisses my cheek and then Abby's. Abby and Carter, my family… the only people I needed.

THE END!

What do you think people? Please review. Next story? ER in CANADA! Watch for it!


End file.
